Potter Parodies
by Blynk
Summary: Songs parodied to Harry Potter. I hate this now, I think all of these blatantly suck, but I guess that some people think they're funny, so I keep 'em up.
1. Author's Note

The following are popular songs that I have parodied Harry Potter style. Please do NOT take these, put them on your site, and say you made them. Because if you do, I will somehow find out and get you disconnected from your ISP for abusing internet privlidges. Before we start, I'd like to say a few things. First is a disclaimer:  
  
I do NOT own *N'Sync. If I did, I'd be the happiest girl in the world.  
I do NOT own Eminem. If I did, he would've been dead by now because my dad would've killed him.  
I do NOT own the Backstreet Boys. If I did, I'd once again be the happiest girl in the world.  
I do NOT own Three Doors Down. If I did, I would've stopped that song from playing on the radio so many darn times.  
I do NOT own the people who wrote "Joy to the World". If I did, well, it wouldn't have mattered as they're probably dead now.  
I do NOT own Everclear. If I did, I would've been in the AM Radio video and toured with them.  
I am NOT affiliated with any of the previous stated bands and/or those affiliated/associate with them in any way. If I was, well, who knows?  
  
GOOD! Now that THAT'S OVER, I'd like to say I worked very hard on these, therefore if you take them, God have mercy on your poor soul. J/k! lol But I WILL try to get you disconnected from your ISP! Remember that! If there is another song you would like me to make into a parody, please e-mail me @ Blynk@mediaone.net and I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll be the next Weird Al! ::thinks:: "Weird Brit"? Nah… Well, that's really all from me! Enjoy!  



	2. Its Gonna Be Me

It's Gonna be Me  
  
Sung by Harry to Snape  
  
(Original version: It's Gonna be Me; *N'Sync; No Strings Attached)  
  
It's gonna--be--me   
Oooh, yeah   
  
  
You might've been hurt, Snape   
That ain't no lie   
I've seen your moods come and go, oh..   
I remember you told me   
That my dad and his friends almost made you die  
Maybe that's why   
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna almost lose your life again   
But I'm not like them   
So Snape when you finally,   
Like a member of the student body   
Guess what,   
It's gonna be me..   
  
  
You've got no choice, Snape   
But to move on, and you know   
There ain't no time to waste   
You're just too blind (too blind), too see   
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me   
You can't deny   
So just tell me why   
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna almost lose your life again   
But I'm not like them   
So Snape when you finally,   
Like a member of the student body   
Guess what,   
It's gonna be me..   
  
It's gonna be me   
Oh yeahhhhh...   
  
  
There comes a day   
When I'll be the one, you'll see..   
It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna   
  
It's gonna be me   
  
All that I do   
Is not enough for you   
Don't wanna lose your life  
But I'm not like that   
When finally (finally)   
You get to like   
Guess what (guess what)   
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you (for you Snape)   
You don't wanna almost lose your life again (don't wanna lose it)   
But I'm not like them   
So Snape, when you finally   
Get to like a member of the student body (like..)   
Guess what (guess what)   
It's gonna be me   
  
Every little thing I do (ohh...)   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna almost lose your life again (don't wanna lose it)   
But I'm not like them   
So Snape, when you finally (Snape when you finally)   
Get to like a member of the student body   
Guess what (guess what)   
  
It's gonna be me..   



	3. The Real Harry Potter

The Real Harry Potter  
  
A/N: Personally, I think this is my best one but hey, that's just me ^.~  
  
Sung by Harry Potter! (No, Really?)  
  
(Original version; The Real Slim Shady; Eminem; The Marshall Mathers LP)  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Harry Potter please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Harry Potter please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here..  
  
Ya'll act like you've never seen a kid wizard before  
Jaws all on the floor like Voldemort just burst in the door  
Started yellin "Adava Kedavra" worse than before  
He first gets distroyed while trying to kill me, what a bore  
It's the return of the…   
"Aw wait, no wait, your kidding, he didn't just say the spell I think he did, did he?"  
And Dumbledore said…  
NOTHING YOU IDIOTS! DUMBLEDORE'S DEAD HE'S LOCKED IN MY CUPBOARD!  
HA HA!  
All the women love Lockhart  
Chicka-chicka-chicka Mr. Lockhart, I'm sick of him, look at him  
Walkin around carrying his signing quill, scared of You-Know-Who  
Yeah, but he's so cute though!  
Yeah? Probably got a couple of screws up in his head loose  
But no worse than having Scabbers in your bedroom  
Sometimes, I just wanna go in Snape's class and let loose  
But can't, yet Malfoy can say what his dad can do  
"My father can do this, my father can do that."  
Well guess what? Who cares? And Trelawney is a loony bat.  
And Death is the message that she delivers to little kids  
And expects them not to know of the fraud she really is!  
Of course muggles are gonna know what a wizard is  
By the time they hit for-tay  
They see us weirdos in London, don't they?  
We ain't nothin but mammals  
Well, some of us cannibals who cut muggles open like cantalopes  
So if we can curse dead animals and antalopes  
Then there's no reason that man and a monster can't elope (ewww)  
So if you feel like I feel I got Snape's Antidote  
Witches wear your pantyhose  
Sing the chorus, and it goes  
  
I'm Harry Potter  
Yes I'm the real Potter  
All you other Harry Potter's  
Are just a bunch dotters  
So won't the real Harry Potter please stand up!  
Please stand up! Please stand up!  
I'm Harry Potter  
Yes I'm the real Potter  
All you other Harry Potter's  
Are just a bunch dotters  
So won't the real Harry Potter please stand up!  
Please stand up! Please stand up!  
  
Lockhart gotta make up his stories to sell books  
Well I don't, so curse him and curse you too!  
You think I give a crap about book awards?  
Half of you parents can't understand me, so instead you ban me.  
"But Harry, what if you win? Wouldn't it be weird?"  
Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here  
So you can sit me here next to Professor Snape  
Rita Skeeter better switch me chairs  
So I can sit next to Mr.Weasley and Hagrid first  
And hear em' argue over who she insulted first  
Little Git, put me on blast on Witch Weekly  
"Oh he's cute, but he's cheatin on Hermione! Hehe"  
I should break her quill in half and you'll just see  
I'll show the wizard world how you gave Harry a bad rap, see? (AHH!)  
I'm sick of you little Colin Creevy's, all you do is annoy me  
So I have been sent here to destroy you  
And there's a million others just like me  
Who cus like me, who just don't like bubotuber pus like me,  
Who dress like me, fly, talk, and cast spells like me,  
And just might be the next best thing, but not quite me!  
  
I'm Harry Potter  
Yes I'm the real Potter  
All you other Harry Potter's  
Are just a bunch dotters  
So won't the real Harry Potter please stand up!  
Please stand up! Please stand up!  
I'm Harry Potter  
Yes I'm the real Potter  
All you other Harry Potter's  
Are just a bunch dotters  
So won't the real Harry Potter please stand up!  
Please stand up! Please stand up!  
  
I'm like a Floo Powder trip to listen to  
Cuz I'm only living proof  
Of things that won't die when protected by your ma in your living room  
The only difference is I got the scar to  
Show it in front of ya'll  
And I don't gotta be tall or potion-coated at all  
I just get on my broom and catch the snitch  
And whether you like to admit it, I just catch it  
Better than 90% of you Seekers out there  
Then you wonder how these kids can eat up these books like Botts'  
It's funny, at the rate I'm goin when I'm 17  
I'll be the only Wizard in Hogwarts who ain't nerdy  
Pinchin my nose when I'm walking in the Dungeons  
Where that Snape jerk is, but this whole shrinkin potion isn't workin!  
And every single person is a Voldemort lurkin  
He could be working at magical things  
Spittin on the DADA things  
Or in the parkin lot, circlin,   
Screaming "Harry's outa luck!"  
With his windows down crashin into muggle trucks  
So would the real Potter please stand up and put  
One of those wands in each hand up   
And be proud to be a Parseltounge, and a rule-breaker out of control  
One more time, loud as you can, how's it go?  
  
I'm Harry Potter  
Yes I'm the real Potter  
All you other Harry Potter's  
Are just a bunch dotters  
So won't the real Harry Potter please stand up!  
Please stand up! Please stand up!  
I'm Harry Potter  
Yes I'm the real Potter  
All you other Harry Potter's  
Are just a bunch dotters  
So won't the real Harry Potter please stand up!  
Please stand up! Please stand up!  
  
I'm Harry Potter  
Yes I'm the real Potter  
All you other Harry Potter's  
Are just a bunch dotters  
So won't the real Harry Potter please stand up!  
Please stand up! Please stand up!  
I'm Harry Potter  
Yes I'm the real Potter  
All you other Harry Potter's  
Are just a bunch dotters  
So won't the real Harry Potter please stand up!  
Please stand up! Please stand up!  
  
Ha ha, I guess there's a Harry Potter in all of us.  
Let's all stand up.  



	4. (I Made Aunt Marge) Larger Than Life

(I Made Aunt Marge) Larger than Life  
  
A/N: This, and Tearing Up my Scar are the crappiest ones. Just thought I ought to let you know  
  
Sung by Harry Potter to Cho & Everyone else  
  
(Original version; Larger than Life; Backstreet Boys; Millenium)  
  
  
Huh  
Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha  
Ha, ha, ha, ha   
Whoo!  
  
I may run and hide  
When Collin's screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All I remember are flashes of light   
  
Chorus:  
All you wizards can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting my reality  
Every time I'm down  
Malfoy picks a fight  
And I made Aunt Marge larger than life   
  
Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, oh Cho  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
Cuz all of your time spent keeps me alive   
  
Chorus   
  
All of your time spent keeps me alive   
  
Chorus   
  
Yeah, every time I'm down  
Yeah, Malfoy picks a fight  
Yeah, I made Aunt Marge larger than life   
  
Chorus  



	5. Tearing Up My Scar

Tearin up my Scar  
  
A/N: As I already said, this one's kinda sucky lol  
  
Sung by Harry Potter to Voldemort  
  
(Original Version; Tearin up my Heart; *N'Sync; *N'Sync)  
  
CHORUS:  
  
It's tearin' up my scar, when I'm near you   
But when we are apart, I feel it too   
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain   
With or without you   
  
Voldemort I don't understand   
Just why we can't be friends   
Things are gettin' out of hand   
Tryin' to kill, but Voldemort you can't win   
  
Let it go   
If you want me Vold, let me know   
I am down on my knees   
I can't take it anymore   
  
CHORUS  
  
Voldemort don't misunderstand   
What I'm tryin' to tell ya   
In the corner of my mind   
Voldemort, It feels like we're running out of time   
  
Let it go   
If you want me Vold, let me know   
I am down on my knees   
I can't take it anymore   
  
CHORUS   
  
Tearin' up my scar, it hurts  
We're apart I feel it too   
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain   
With or without you   
  
Tearin' up my scar, it hurts  
We're apart, I feel it too   
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain  
With or without you   
  
CHORUS  
  
And no matter what I do, I feel the pain   
With or without you  



	6. Kryptonite

Kryptonite  
  
A/N: this one's kinda "ehhh" lol  
  
Sung by Harry to Ron and Hermione  
  
(Original version; Kryptonite; 3 Doors Down; Better Life)  
  
I took a walk around the grounds to  
ease my troubled mind  
I left my invisibility cloak laying somewhere  
in the Gringotts mines  
I watched the ghosts float to the dark  
side of the rooms  
I feel there's nothing I can't do, yeah  
  
I watched the Dark Mark float to the  
dark side of the room  
After all I knew it had to be something  
to do with you-know-who  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as he don't kill my friends at the end  
  
Chorus:  
  
If I go crazy then will you still  
call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
there holdin' my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
my superhuman scar  
Kryptonite  
  
You called me strong, you called me a good seeker  
Our little secrets I'll always keep  
Never took for granted all the times I  
never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
on solid ground  
  
Chorus   
  
Chorus   
  
Yeah!  
  
Chorus   
  
(Ooohhh oohhh oohhh x3)  



	7. Joy to the World

Joy to the World  
  
A/N: BTW Austin is my younger brother ^.^  
  
Sung to the tune of the christmas song "Joy to the World"  
  
Written by Brittany; Snape & Filch part written by Brittany with additional help from Austin  
  
Joy to the World! Snape was fired!  
He cannot be rehired!  
We set his feet on fire!  
And watched with great admire!  
Oh look there goes his nose!  
Somebody get a hose!  
Oh look, there goes his nose  
Someone get a hose!  
  
Joy to the World! Filch is gone!  
We flushed him down the john!  
We dragged his old body!  
To Moaning Myrte's potty!  
And round and round he goes!  
And round and round he goes!  
And round and round he goes!  
Hope he holds his nose!  
  
Joy to the World! Mrs. Norris went to hell!  
We dropped her in a well!  
Now she can't be stalking!  
The students as their walking!  
Down the crowded halls!  
Down the crowded halls!  
Down the crowded halls!  
She'll no longer stalk!  
  
Joy to the World! Lockhart is insane!  
Dear God, he's such a pain!  
His teeth were oh-so shiny!  
We kicked him in the hiny!  
I beat him with a stick!  
Lucky his head's so thick!  
I beat him with a stick!  
Lucky his head's thick!  
  
Joy to the World! Draco won't be back!  
Guess what? He is on crack!  
They took him to counseling!  
To stop his ass from bouncing!  
Off the Slytherin walls!  
He's like a bouncy ball!  
Off the Slytherin walls!  
Like a bouncy ball!  
  
Joy to the World! Crabbe and Goyle were expelled!  
Their grades, just weren't well!  
All they received were F's!  
It's like the two are deaf!  
What's 2+2?  
I dunno, Crabbe, do you?  
What's 2+2?  
I dunno, Goyle, do you?  
  
Joy to the World! Voldemort is dead!  
We shot him in the head!  
Now Harry isn't in trouble!  
Vold's as powerful as a bubble!  
And that sure ain't a lot!  
So glad we had him shot!  
And that sure ain't a lot!  
So glad he was shot!  
  
Big Finale!!!!!!!!! (lol)  
  
Joy to the World! All evil is rid!  
Aren't you glad of what we did?  
We flushed em down potties  
And shot em ain't we naughty?  
Some of em we kicked!  
Or hit him with a stick!  
Oh now we are heros!  
And Harry… Potter… rocks!!! 


	8. Father of Mine

Father of Mine  
  
A/N: This is one of my best ones. I believe that if Voldemort could sing, he would have sung this to his father before he killed him.  
Why? Just read the lyrics and think it out yourself. This one is not meant to be funny. Its more on the serious side.  
  
(Sung by Voldemort before he killed his father)  
  
Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been?  
Yeah I just close my eyes  
My whole world is a pin  
Father of mine  
Take me back to the day  
When my mom was still your golden girl  
Back before you went away  
  
I bet it was blue skies walking the block  
She loved it when you held her tight  
She loved to hear you talk  
You would take her to the movies  
You would take her to the beach  
Take her to a place inside that is so hard to reach  
  
Father of mine  
Tell me where did you go?  
Yeah you had the world inside your hand  
But ya did not seem to know  
Father of mine  
Tell me what do you see?  
When you look back at your wasted life   
And ya don't see me?  
  
When I was 10 years old  
Was doin all that I could  
Was it easy for me to be a scared wizard boy  
In a muggle orphanage?  
I'd never even get a birthday card  
With a wish of good will  
Ya I never understood you then  
And I guess I never will  
  
Daddy gave me a name  
My Daddy gave me a name (and he walked away)  
Daddy gave me a name (and he walked away)  
My Daddy gave me a name  
  
Yeah  
Oh Yeah  
Oh  
  
Daddy gave me a name (and he walked away) x2  
My Daddy gave me a name   
  
Yeah  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
  
Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been?  
Yeah I just close my eyes  
My whole world is a pin  
Father of mine  
Tell me how do you sleep?  
With the child you abandoned  
And the wife that always grieved  
  
I will never be the same  
I will never be the same  
I will always be weird inside  
I will always be lame  
Now I am a grown man  
And if I have a child of my own  
I swear I'll never let him know  
Of the pain I have known  
  
(Then he walked away) Daddy gave me a name  
(Then he walked away) My Daddy gave me a name x3  
(Then he walked away) Yeah x2  
(Then he walked away) Oh yeah  



End file.
